Pokémon Twilight
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: When I first met her, running ahead of me on the bridge to save Nebby, I never could have imagined what would have come out of it. Never would I have believed the strength of the fire burning in her heart or the incredible conviction that allowed her to care for so many. Or that our adventure together would be so, so incredible...
1. Let us meet as the Tapu flies

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Pokémon or any affiliated content.

With that out of the way, a few important things about the story:  
Lillie's age in this is 18 year old. Liafair is 20. Hau is 15 and Gladion is 25. The age of other characters is not really an issue, so I will not bother.  
This first chapter is a test run of a small yuri romance fic I had in my mind for a little while. If enough people read it and like it, I'll go on. If not... dunno.  
Initially, I was going to use my male trainer that I used for each game starting from fire red, Akaruy. But then I thought I would try my hand at writing a yuri, so Liafair was the chosen one.  
If this story does continue, there will be MASSIVE changes to the canon story of Sun and Moon, and while the general outline of the story will be followed, details and events will be twisted and changed the way I find more useful for the story.  
This story will be written in Lillie's POV.

I'll leave you to it now. Please leave a review if you like it, it would be a great help.

* * *

"Nebby!"

I screamed out its name, watching helplessly as my little friend was attacked mercilessly by Spearows. The three bird pokémon were circling above it, continuously diving on it and pecking it, the little cloud-like pokémon crying out in fear and pain.

And yet, I was frozen in fear, my legs refusing to move as I was trying to gather the courage to brave the dangerous looking bridge. Each time Nebby cried out, both my resolve and my apprehension grew, keeping me rooted into place, incapable of deciding what to do, desperate tears falling from my eyes.

And suddenly, someone passed me and run towards Nebby, braving the bridge without even hesitating. They quickly reached Nebby and threw themselves on top of it, shielding the little pokémon with their own body to try and keep the Spearows away. One of the birds hit their arm with their claws, drawing a small cry of pain from the person.

All of a sudden, blue and purple energy started swirling around Nebby, then exploded outward, scaring the Spearows but also destroying the bridge, making both Nebby and its protector fall down toward the river underneath.

However, before I had time to react in any way, a lightning descended from the sky, shocking away the three Spearows and quickly moving toward the two falling figures. Reaching them, the lightning caught them and swiftly brought them back on safe ground, a few meters beside me.

As soon as they had touched the ground, the lightning fast being moved away, stopping a few paces away from both them and me. It was Tapu Koko!

It was human-sized, black in color except for the tall crest on its head and its tail, which were orange; its arms ended in what looked like two halves of a great mask, which was a paler shade of orange.

The Tapu suddenly moved towards the unknown person, stopping mere centimeters away from their face and staring at them, the person staring back at the island protector without so much as blinking. As fast as it had closed the distance, Tapu Koko istantly moved away and took flight, rapidly disappearing from sight.

I was still looking dazedly looking at the spot the Tapu had just occupied when I heard a gentle female voice calling me. I turned toward Nebby's savior, finally registering their appearance: it was a young girl, probably around my age. She had blonde hair, a few shades darker than mine, almost the color of caramel, waving past her shoulders to reach the middle of her back. Her eyes were the color of amber. Her skin was tanned, and while she was lithe, her body looked strong. She was dressed in a black tank top and shorts, and red and black shoes. She also had a shoulder bag that looked to be made in some kind of scaly skin, probably a dragon pokémon skin.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, and I realized I had yet to reply to her. I also noticed the gash on her right arm, where the Spearow had hit her.

"You're asking me?" I replied "Look at your arm! I can't believe you got hurt because I was too afraid to do anything..."

"Hey hey, none of that" she said "it's normal to be afraid in such a situation, and we can't all be as reckless as I am"

She got to her feet, Nebby still in her arms.

"I do believe this little guy is yours" she joked, handing me Nebby.

"Thank you so much" I said, taking Nebby in my arms and hugging it "I was so scared he was going to be seriously hurt… then to see you two falling into the ravine.."

"Yeah, that looked bad" she said "If that strange pokémon hadn't been there, I don't know what I would have done"

She had said it with a completely straight face. I couldn't believe she was brushing the thing off as if it was nothing!

"You could have died!" I cried "How can you be so dismissive of it? If you died trying to save Nebby…"

"Hey hey" she said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't care. But what's done is done, no point thinking about 'what ifs'. Nothing bad happened, Nebby is safe and we got to see a cool pokémon. Not bad for my first day here uh?"

"Your first day…?" I asked, surprised, before realizing who she was "You are the girl who arrived today with her mother from Kanto!"

"Yep, that's me" she told me, one hand on her hip and the other giving me a thumb up "name's Tsuki, from Pallet Town, nice to meet you"

"uh, nice to meet you too" I replied "I'm Lilie, I work as Professor Kukui assistant"

"Cool" she said "Now that that's out of the way, could you tell me where I could find the Kahuna? Prof told me to look for him, but then I saw you and got curious"

"Sure I can help you… but maybe you should get someone to look at the cut on your arm.."

"Nah, don't worry about it" she said dismissively, turning around towards the path back to the village "it's just a small cut, nothing to fret over"

"Alright..." I replied sadly, lowering my head.

I wanted to have her check that injury. I was sure it would be uncomfortable, and if it got infected… if you got an injury, you should have it checked, no matter how small it may seem to you! But… I was afraid that if I insisted, she would get angry…

"Though, I guess letting my mom get a look at it wouldn't be much of a bother..." she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

My head snapped in her direction, and she looked back at me and shrugged.

"You looked bothered by it, and it's not that much of a problem to quickly pass by my house" she simply said "come on. Let's get back to the village"


	2. Under the stars, under the sky

To anyone who read the original first chapter: there has been a big change. The trainer name was changed to Tsuki, as her previous name is now the name of the main character of the original story I'm writing. Also, a couple other small details were changed because of a decision I made regarding much later in the story.

That said, the disclaimer is the same: I do not own pokemon. If I did, the protagonists of the main series games would never have gone back to being eleven years old.

* * *

Tsuki's mom was such a warm and gentle person, I felt right at home, even though she had yet to say a word to me. Something about her made you feel secure and at peace, almost as if on the door there was a sign saying 'Abandon all problems, ye who enter here'. It was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

Me and Tsuki had reached her home in just a few minutes of walking, and as soon as her mother had noticed the cut on her arm she had gone to get a first aid kit and got to disinfect it, all the while gently scolding her for being reckless, and about taking after her brother.

As her mother was putting a bandage around the now clean wound, something soft and warm brushed my leg. I looked down and found a small brown pokémon, with white fur around its neck, a fluffy tail with a white pointy tip and pointy ears. It looked up at me and made a happy sound, its black eyes shining.

"What species is this?" I asked, more thinking out loud than actually seeking a reply.

"That's my eevee," replied Tsuki "I got it as my first pokémon from my brother, back in Kanto"

"I see" I said, then remembered: "the professor had told me you didn't have any pokémon! He thought you would need to get one from the Kahuna."

"The dear professor didn't actually ask" she replied "Had he asked, I would have told him I already had a pokémon." She looked slightly annoyed by it.

Her mother finished making sure the bandage was properly in its place, and turned towards me.

"Well," she said "now that your latest injury is taken care of, what do you say you introduce your new friend to me?"

"Sure" said Tsuki, walking to stand beside me "Mom, this is Lilie. Lilie, my Mom, Serena."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise sweetie" she replied "I must say, you really are cute!"

"And on that note" said Tsuki "we shall take our leave now. Bye Mom!"

Before I had a chance to say anything, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

"Sorry about that" she said while walking back towards the village "my mother doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth".

"I thought she was nice" I replied "And she clearly care a lot about you".

"I know, but still..." Tsuki said, slightly shaking her head.

When we got back to Iki town we found a pretty big welcoming party. While we had missed the professor and the Kahuna when we had passed trough on our way to Tsuki's house, they were now all there and waiting for us.

"Ah, Tsuki!" exclaimed the professor when he spotted us "I see you have found my assistant!"

"What kept you?" asked the Kahuna "We have waited for you for at least half an hour now".

"Sorry" said Tsuki "I got into an accident with some spearows and we went to my house to get a wound treated". She showed them her bandaged arm.

"Are you alright?" asked the professor "If you don't feel up to this, we can do this some other time"

"It's just a small cut, nothing to worry about" replied the girl "What we should probably talk about though, it's how I already have a pokémon"

"You do? But, it would be better to get a starter from this region now that you live here, wouldn't it? Come come! Kahuna Hala, if you would..."

As he was talking, the professor had put his hand around Tsuki's shoulders, trying to steer her towards the platform in the middle of the village, but the blonde twisted away from him, obviously annoyed.

"I don't need a new starter!" She declared; "My eevee was a gift from my brother! I'm not trading him for some other pokémon just because you say I should!"

"But...".

"Kukui, leave the girl alone!" chastised Kahuna Hala; "if she has a pokémon, she doesn't need one from me. That's not just her opinion, it's how our tradition works".

Hala then turned to Tsuki, walking up to her.

"I like your style girl!" he declared; "Now, if you already have a pokémon, please show it to me. It's just for tradition, but the Kahuna is supposed to approve of the first pokémon of all trainers on their island".

Tsuki seemed to study him for a bit, then smirked and released eevee from his pokéball. The Kahuna studied the little brown pokemon, the patted his head and declared: "A fine pokemon! Welcome to our island, young Tsuki!".

A couple hours later, me and Tsuki were walking back to her house, with eevee trailing after us.

"The Kahuna seems nice" said Tsuki; "the professor on the other hand is so pushy! How can you stand to work for him?"

I lowered my head. I didn't know how to answer: on one hand I owed the professor a lot, as he had given me a place to stay without asking anything in exchange. Even being his assistant had been my idea, a way for me to repay his kindness. But on the other hand, prof. Kukui was stubborn to the point of not even listening to others. More than once he had completely ignored the advice and opinions of everyone around him. There was a reason he and his wife were separated after all.

"You don't need to answer if it's hard for you to talk about, you know?" said Tsuki, tearing me away from my inner monologue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was obvious that something was troubling you" she replied; "Your eyes were downcast, your whole body language was screaming 'please don't notice me' and you slowed down just enough to be a step behind me. As I had just asked you something rather judgmental about what is essentially your boss, I felt it was pretty obvious my question was the reason".

"I'm sorry" I said; "I didn't mean to...".

"It's cool" was her answer; "if it's hard for you to say, you don't need to tell me. You barely know me after all".

I didn't know what to say, so I ended up just casting my eyes downward again, disappointed in myself for making things awkward… again.

However, while I was feeling sorry for myself, Nebby decided it was a good time to try and get out of the bag.

With a cry, it jumped out of the bag, just to be promptly caught in midair by Tuski and shoved back in.

"You will stay in there until we get to my house!" ordered the blonde; "once we're there, you can run around the place a bit".

"Oh, I don't want to bother you! The laboratory is just down to the beach..." I tried to say, but she interrupted me by making puppy eyes at me.

"Please? I would really love to have my new friend keep me company for a bit".

I swear, her eyes were actually sparkling. I should have said no, the professor would need me to make dinner… but I couldn't. Not when she looked at me like that.

"Okay, just for a bit then" I said.

In a split second, her entire demeanor changed and the sparkling puppy eyes were gone, substituted by a victorious smirk and eyes full of happiness.

"Great, let's go!" she yelled, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

I couldn't help it, I ended up laughing all the way to her house, her passionate joy infectious.


End file.
